A light field camera embodies imaging technology that uses a sub-lens array to record and reproduce a three-dimensional scene, which usually places a sub-lens array between a main lens and an image sensor such as CCD, and records, through the sub-lens array, light field information of different directions of a three-dimensional scene on a focal plane of the sub-lens array.
Different from the two-dimensional image collection manner of the traditional camera, the light field camera can record space, view angle and other four-dimensional light field information of a three-dimensional scene through single exposure, and support “first shoot and then focus” (i.e., focusing is not required during shooting). It can generate rich image effects by processing shot images, and is suitable for various imaging applications, for example, digital re-focusing, change of view angle, depth images, three-dimensional reconstruction, all-in-focus images and the like.
However, although the light field camera increases the flexibility of single exposure imaging, the light field camera records view angle information of light of objects by comprising spatial resolution of images, in a process of light field collection on a scene based on a light field camera, image sensor pixels of an image sensor of the light field camera configured to perform light field collection are limited, some image sensor pixels do not participate in the light field collection, and utilization of the image sensor pixels may be low, which affects imaging quality of light field images.